


Pies Galore

by velociraptor52



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptor52/pseuds/velociraptor52
Summary: Dean wants some pie because he didn't get any in All Hell Breaks Loose. 100-word drabble.





	Pies Galore

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2007, posted it on fanfiction.net, and decided to post it here as well. Takes place sometime after AHBL part 2 but before The Magnificent Seven (so spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen AHBL part 2). Also, there's a Pushing Daisies reference in this drabble.

"You know how long it's been since I've had a slice of pie?"

"Dean..."

"If you had just moved a little faster, or slower, then you would've been okay. And all this wouldn't have happened: you dying, me saving your ass again."

"It's not my fault you didn't get your slice of pie. Blame the yellow-eyed demon."

"I'm just saying that...ooh, what's this building up here?"

"The Pie Hole?"

"We just struck gold, Sammy."

"Yeah, right. Maybe for you."

"I'm sure they'll have something for you in there. Now come on. I want me some pie before I die."

**Author's Note:**

> The Pushing Daisies reference: The Pie Hole (the main character in that show owns a bakery/restaurant called The Pie Hole).


End file.
